


A Different Kind Of Velvet

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Irene feels her skin for the first time.





	A Different Kind Of Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Irene has velvety soft skin; a sharp contrast to her past lovers, to her skin. Freckles spatter her breasts, stopping short of her dark brown nipples. Her stomach is creamy pale with hints of silvery stretch marks. 

Mystique watches her milky eyes as she runs her hands up her stomach. The skin is still smooth. Smooth and normal to the touch. 

The bump of her spines layering her breasts causes her fingers to curl, though she doesn't pull away. 

“You're tickling my fingers,” she laughs, stroking her fingertips across her breasts, “It's new, but I love it.”

“I love you.”


End file.
